


Follow Me

by clairefrost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, Gen, POV Emma, POV First Person, Purgatory, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairefrost/pseuds/clairefrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was told that my father would be a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

I was told that my father would be a challenge. I was told that my father was a hunter, and that he had spent his entire life hunting and killing creatures like me. I was told that he would not go down without a fight.

I was not told that my father had a brother. I was not told that my father and his brother were the men responsible for saving the world. I was not told that I was being sent on a mission that no one expected me to return from.

Later, I find him. He sleeps in a shallow cave, with a vampire pacing nearby. I watch, hidden by the trees. I do not know how my father ended up in Purgatory; it hardly matters. He twitches and jerks awake. It’s as though he can tell that he is being watched. His eyes scan the trees and I take a small step forward. His eyes widen with recognition and he freezes. We stare at each other, for just a moment. The weight of once was and what could have been hangs heavy between us. I take a deep breath and turn to walk away. He doesn’t follow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so feedback and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
